


Wounded Hearts

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: Detective Do Kyungsoo and his team were investigating a corruption case against the President of CJ E&M Film Division, Kim Jonghyun. His childhood friend Jongin was the son of the Kim Jonghyun and Kyungsoo had been harboring feelings for the other. What would Kyungsoo do now after all the tables were turned and everything suddenly points to Jongin? Will he open the facts wide or buries it for his affection for Kim Jongin?





	Wounded Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> First to our mods, who had been through a lot this round... thank you for all your hard work. To my fellow writers for this round, kudos to all of us. And lastly, to our readers, thank you for supporting this exchange and I do hope you enjoy every entry.

Shots were being fired and Kyungsoo stood behind a wall for cover. His eyes roamed the area, checking his team’s whereabouts and where the armed men were firing. 

Earlier that day, he received a call from his trusted informant about the latest shipment of illegal firearms that were hidden in the boxes of bananas that just arrived at the port. Kyungsoo gathered his team and by the time they reached the port, the shipment were already there. The people that they were hunting was in the middle of settling the payment and checking the contraband, Kyungsoo quickly took pictures for evidence before making their presence known. 

As expected, it quickly turned into a blood bath, guns were drawn and bullets started flying. Fortunately, the back-up that Kyungsoo requested arrived at the scene in time to help Kyungsoo’s team. The encounter lasted for almost an hour but Kyungsoo’s team were able to apprehend the members of the syndicate.

“You okay kid?” Kyungsoo asked one of his guys, seeing the blood trickling at the detective’s arm.

“Just a scratch, sir…” Taeyong smiled, his other hand carefully clutching his injured arm, trying to lessen the blood flow coming out of the wound.

“Johnny, take Taeyong to the hospital. Baekhyun and I will go back to the station for the questioning while Minseok and Jongdae handle the evidences here.” Kyungsoo gave out his orders and everyone in his team nodded in understanding.

When Baekhyun and Kyungsoo got back to the station, they immediately headed to the interrogation room. The questioning took hours with the syndicate members refusing to cooperate. It was almost midnight when Kyungsoo finished with the last member. 

Exhausted physically and mentally, Kyungsoo sighed as he rest his back in his chair. Baekhyun entered his office with sandwiches and coffee for the two of them.

“Baek, did you talk to Johnny? How’s Taeyong?” Kyungsoo worriedly asked, he was too busy with the interrogation that he wasn’t able to check on his members.

“Johnny said that the wound was deeper than what they thought but Taeyong is okay. I told them to head home once Taeyong is discharged, they can just report back here tomorrow.”

“Okay, good… thanks Baek.” Kyungsoo felt relieved knowing everyone in his team wasn’t gravely injured.

“You really do care about Taeyong…” Baekhyun smirked teasingly.

“Of course I do. I care about all of you, you are all in my team. It’s just that Taeyong, although he isn't the youngest, he tends to be a little bit clumsy especially whenever we have operations… so I tend to be extra watchful of him. Don’t you dare give any other meaning to it…” Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun.

“Chill Soo...I am not just your colleague, I am also your best friend. I was just messing with you, I know you don’t see Taeyong as anything more but a team member.” Baekhyun chuckled before leaning forward and mischievously whispered to Kyungsoo.

“Besides, I know you have your eyes set on that gorgeous and deliciously fuckable Kim Jongin…” Baekhyun leaned back, smiling victoriously when he saw the blush on Kyungsoo’s pale skin.

Kyungsoo’s glare intensified ten folds which only made Baekhyun laughed his ass off.

“Shut it Byun!”

“Every time I mention his name you always blush like a freaking virgin.I’ve told you a thousand times, call him and try to catch up with each other officially instead of you using your detective skills to stalk on him.” Baekhyun grinned.

“First of all, I never stalked him and secondly, it is not like I could just call him and say _‘hey it’s me Kyungsoo, you know, your neighbor’s kid back at Busan… can we go hang out?’_ ” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the absurdness of it all. “A lot of things have changed since we were kids… he’s a freaking chaebol now…”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Ha! You and your insecurities Soo...may I remind you that you are Detective Do Kyungsoo...the famous Gangnam detective leading a team of elites successfully catching criminals left and right.”

“Why does that sound like your praising yourself… _‘team of elites…’_ ” he scoffed. “May I remind you that I choose you to be in this team only because you are my bestfriend…” Kyungsoo teased, of course he didn’t choose Baekhyun to be in the team because of personal reasons.

“YA! Are you implying that I only got a free pass… that I don’t have the skill set to be in the team?!?” 

“You said that, not me…” Kyungsoo grinned and Baekhyun gasped, scandalized.

“YA!” Baekhyun stood up, pouting. “Is t-that really the reason?” 

Kyungsoo stared at his bestfriend, who looked like he was about to cry. “Byun Baekhyun… do you really think I would give a free pass just like that?”

“You mean it?” Baekhyun was still pouting. “I am in this team because I belong here?”

“Yes Baek, you are in my team because you damn deserve to be here.” Kyungsoo smiled at his bestfriend. “And you said I’m the one with the insecurities…” Kyungsoo laughed sarcastically.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the other.

* * *

Two weeks later, Baekhyun came to Kyungsoo’s office with a big smile on his face.

“Chief came while you were out, so he just gave me the files for our new assignment.” Baekhyun dropped the folders on Kyungsoo’s desk and took the seat opposite Kyungsoo’s.

“Ok… so what are you smirking about?” Kyungsoo had his eyebrows raised at Baekhyun’s mischievous face.

“You will love this case!!!” Baekhyun beamed.

“Why don’t you just tell me what it’s all about so I’ll know what is making you all giddy about…” Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun.

“Corruption case inside CJ E&M film division…”

“Film Division?” Kyungsoo grabbed a folder in curiosity.

“Yep…headed by Kim Jonghyun, Jongin’s father…we just might have a reason to talk to Jongin after all.”

“This is not fun and games Baek, these are serious accusations…” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows were knitted as he continue reading through the files.

“Of course, I know it isn’t but now you have a valid reason to talk to Jongin.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo looked up at his bestfriend in confusion.

“We need someone to closely monitor Mr. Kim, you are the only one in our team who knows them and would not look suspicious for them.” Baekhyun explained.

“You want me to use my connection on them to investigate?” 

“The closer we are the more deeper we can dig, you were the one who told me that…”

Kyungsoo could only sigh as he grabbed the files again, he knew that Baekhyun was right… it was to their advantage that he and Jongin were childhood friends.

“And I already have a plan on how you’ll casually approach him.” Baekhyun beamed in excitement again. “You and I are going to a party.” Baekhyun put an elegant looking envelope on top of Kyungsoo’s desk next to the stack of folders.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo grabbed the envelop and opened it. It was an invitation for CJ E&M annual company ball. “How did you even got your hands on this?”

“I know a nerd that works at CJ E&M and he invited me to go with him. I already talked to him while waiting for you and asked if I could bring a plus 1 and he said that it was okay.”

“Is this the same guy that you kept on having Star Wars marathon with?…that Chanyeol guy?” Kyungsoo asked and was surprised to see his bestfriend blushing.

“Y-Yes…”

“Are you officially dating him now?” Kyungsoo quirked his eyebrows.

“Y-YA! T-that’s not important now…we have a case to do!!!” Baekhyun nervously fidgeted.

“Ok fine, call everyone in, we have a meeting in 20 minutes…” Kyungsoo chuckled as he watched Baekhyun bolted out of his office to hide his blushing face.

* * *

It was the day of the company ball and Kyungsoo was wearing the suit that Baekhyun picked out for him because according to said bestfriend, he have to dress to impress. Kyungsoo was with Baekhyun and Chanyeol at first, trying to find the right timing to approach Jongin who was always surrounded by people… Jongin was the VP of the Film Division after all so it was a given. When Kyungsoo saw Jongin sneakily made his way to the bar, he saw it as a good opportunity and instantly grabbed it.

Kyungsoo left Baekhyun and Chanyeol so they finally have some time alone and enjoy their date. Kyungsoo approached the bar where his target was casually enjoying his own drink. Kyungsoo stood next to an unsuspecting Jongin and ordered something for himself, his voice loud and clear, making sure Jongin would hear it while Kyungsoo was pretending that he wasn’t aware of Jongin’s presence right next to him.

“New York Sour please…” Kyungsoo ordered, not sparing a glance towards Jongin.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin spoke up and Kyungsoo smiled secretly.

Kyungsoo turned his head towards Jongin, squinting his eyes as if he was having a hard time in recognizing Jongin.

“It’s me Jongin…” Jongin beamed, unsuspectingly falling for Kyungsoo’s bait.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo pretended one more time.

“C’mon hyung! Jongin… Kim Jongin…Busan…” Jongin pouted like he did when they were kids and Kyungsoo laughed.

“Oh! Jongin! How could I forget about that pout…” Kyungsoo teased.

“That is so unfair hyung, I instantly recognized you the moment I saw your heart-shaped lips..” Jongin whined.

“Still the same old whining Jongin I see, why am I not surprised?” Kyungsoo teased more with a big grin on his face.

“Hahaha hyung” Jongin sarcastically replied. “It’s nice seeing you here hyung, do you work at CJ?”

“No, I’m just accompanying my friend here with his date but I’m afraid that traitor left me already…” Kyungsoo looked around and he really couldn’t see Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Don’t worry hyung, I can accompany you for the rest of the night. If that’s okay with you, of course….” Jongin excitedly volunteered.

“Well if you are not busy then who am I to say no, right? So you work at CJ?” 

“Yes, my dad is the Chairman of the Film Division so I was able to get a decent position under him…” 

“Wow, so you are one of the big shots here, nice one Jongin. Well, aren’t you busy, shouldn’t you be discussing business with the higher ups…” Kyungsoo commented.

“Nah, I talked to them on more occasions than I really want to, besides I prefer catching up with you than talk boring stuff with them…” Jongin grinned. “How about you hyung, what are you up to these days?”

“Ah, I’m a detective at Gangnam Station…” Kyungsoo didn’t see any use in lying about his job since it is easy to find his profile if Jongin really wanted to know.

“Wow hyung, so you got your dream job, congratulations Soo…” Jongin hugged the other out of nowhere and it made Kyungsoo blush in surprise.

And just like that the two old friends fell into a conversation about each others lives, truly catching up with each other. Kyungsoo, of course, being the detective that he was, was still secretly trying to get something out of Jongin but the bigger part of him was truly enjoying spending some time with Jongin. He really did missed him after all.

Jongin volunteered to take Kyungsoo home. They stopped at a cafe before going to Kyungsoo’s apartment and have a few more catching up, it seemed like they weren’t running out of topics to talk about. It was way past midnight when Jongin pulled over in front of Kyungsoo’s apartment and the two said their goodbyes to each other.

“Hyung…” Jongin called out at the last minute, making Kyungsoo halt in his steps and faced the other who was already jogging his way back to him.

Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and confidently looked at his eyes. “Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?”

“Like a…” Kyungsoo stopped himself before he could embarrass himself.

“Yes hyung, like a date…” Jongin smiled widely, finishing the detective’s sentence.

“O-Ok…” Kyungsoo shyly nodded.

“Thank you, hyung…” Jongin giggled then he stepped forward and surprised Kyungsoo with a chaste kiss on the cheeks.

“See you tomorrow, hyung…” Jongin grinned very much satisfied with the blush on Kyungsoo’s face and happily walked back to his car.

* * *

“So how was the date last night? I saw you left with him.” Baekhyun entered Kyungsoo’s office with a huge grin.

“What date are you talking about and where were you? I’ve been looking for you all over last night?” Kyungsoo took the coffee that Baekhyun handed to him.

“Oh please Kyungsoo, you and Jongin never left the bar, what are you saying you were looking for me all over?” Baekhyun snorted. “Chanyeol and I were just standing where you won’t see me. Now back to my question, I saw you leave the venue with him, how was the date?”

“It was not a date…” Kyungsoo groaned although he sounded a bit defensive. “He offered to take me home. We talked some more over coffee before heading home. I just used the given opportunity to talk more with him, I still didn’t forget the real reason why we were there Baekhyun…”

“Look Kyungsoo, I know we are working on a case about Jongin’s father but there’s also nothing wrong with genuinely catching up with an old friend. So it’s okay if you really enjoy your time with him…” Baekhyun smiled. “Do you want me to talk to the Chief and ask him to give this case to the other team?”

“What? No, if anything I think it would be best if I could prove that Jongin’s father is innocent and catch the real criminal…” Kyungsoo sighed as he stared at the stack of folders that his team had gathered about their new case.

 

But as days go by and as Kyungsoo read more of the folders in front of him, the more Jongin’s father looked guilty. Kyungsoo rubbed his temples, there were still a lot of loop holes that seemed questionable and Kyungsoo knew that they need to investigate further. They need a stronger case and although Kim Jonghyun already looked guilty, Kyungsoo knew that they still need a lot of concrete evidence.

Kyungsoo’s phone lighted up, indicating that he received a new message. Kyungsoo checked who it was and was surprised that it was Jongin, inviting him for another dinner. The dinner date after the ball certainly wasn’t the last, in fact he and Jongin had been going out on dates often.

“Dinner with Jongin? Go, take it…”

“What the hell Baek!” Kyungsoo almost jumped out of his seat when Baekhyun suddenly talked beside him, peering over his cellphone but his bestfriend just rolled his eyes at him.

“I’ll take care of these, you go and have dinner with Jongin…” Baekhyun started to arranged the folders on Kyungsoo’s desk.

“No, it’s okay… I still have a lot of work to do…” Kyungsoo grabbed the folder from Baekhyun and opened it again to the page that he was reading.

“Well you still need to eat and Jongin is technically work…” Baekhyun reasoned but he didn’t miss the way Kyungsoo’s face fell. “What’s with the face, Soo?”

“Kim Jonghyun is looking more and more guilty, the more we investigate…”

“This isn’t just about that isn’t it Soo? What else is bothering you…”

“I just.. what if Jongin’s involved in all of this too. I mean it’s not impossible, Jongin is the first person that his dad could really trust about this…” 

“Look, I understand how you really feel about Jongin but isn’t better if you found out what kind of man he really is? I know how conflicted you must feel right now. Jongin may or may not be involved but until we are able prove it then Jongin remain to be innocent. So forget about this case for the night, live a little and enjoy your dinner date with Jongin…” Baekhyun reasoned.

“How can I spend time with him and not think about the case…” Kyungsoo sighed.

“Oh please Do Kyungsoo, I am your bestfriend for a reason. I know the moment Jongin takes your hand, you lose it…”

“I-I don’t know what you are talking about…” Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the blush creeping up his face.

“Tss… liar…” Baekhyun chuckled before grabbing Kyungsoo’s collar and pulling it down. “EXHIBIT A!”  
Baekhyun pointed at the purple patch on Kyungsoo’s exposed skin.

“YAH!” Kyungsoo pulled his collar up again, glaring at his laughing bestfriend.

“Get up. Fix yourself, and go to that date.” Baekhyun insisted and Kyungsoo knows he can no longer do anything about it so he stood up and replied to Jongin’s invitation.

“Hey Soo…” Baekhyun called Kyungsoo before the other stepped out of his office. “You liked him since you were kids and you waited for this for so long. If this case is stressing you out then we can always drop it. Your happiness matters most to me…” 

Kyungsoo smiled and walked back to where Baekhyun was standing, pulling the other in a tight hug. “I hate it when you go all serious bestfriend mode on me Byun Baekhyun but I’m always grateful for it…”

“I want to see more of those hickeys tomorrow okay…” Baekhyun whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear.

Kyungsoo pulled away and slapped Baekhyun’s arm who was still laughing at his blushing face.

“GO! Just go!” Baekhyun cackled.

* * *

Kyungsoo pulled over in front of Jongin’s building were the others penthouse was. He checked himself on his rear view mirror and he couldn’t help but sighed when his mind reminded him of the case. Kyungsoo ended up staring blankly at his dashboard until his ringing phone brought him back to reality.

“Jongin, are we canceling our dinner?”

“What? Of course not hyung, I was just checking up on you since you should be here by now…” Jongin said on the other line.

Kyungsoo smiled, knowing Jongin, the other was probably pouting. “Yes Jongin, I just had parked, I am coming up right now…”

Kyungsoo ended the call and locked his car, he looked up at the tall building and he could imagine Jongin waiting impatiently in his penthouse. He smiled at the thought and things about the case instantly leaving his mind…maybe Baekhyun was right, spending time with Jongin was more for himself than for the case and Kyungsoo doesn’t regret it. How could he? When the moment he reached the penthouse, Jongin was already there, welcoming him with open arms and sinful kisses.

The two shared the dinner that Jongin prepared and afterwards they moved to the living room to watch some movies. Kyungsoo was choosing from the list of movies when Jongin pulled him closer, hugging him from the back and Jongin’s head resting on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“You seemed distracted and tensed over dinner, too much trouble at work?” Jongin worriedly asked, the pads of his thumb rubbing soothing circles on Kyungsoo’s waist.

“Oh… it’s nothing, just too much… work” Kyungsoo titled his head to the side to face Jongin.

“Well, I know a very effective way to relieve stress…” Jongin smirked, eyeing Kyungsoo suggestively.

“Really?” Kyungsoo grinned. “Care to tell me?”

“How about I show you instead…” Jongin wasted no time, he gently turned Kyungsoo sideways so they could face each other.

Jongin lifted his hand to Kyungsoo’s face and traced Kyungsoo’s lips with his thumb, staring intently at the other. He gently pulled Kyungsoo closer so their lips would meet and the moment that their lips touched, Kyungsoo was once again lost in Jongin’s world.

* * *

Baekhyun was worried for Kyungsoo. Ever since the ball Jongin and Kyungsoo seemed to be seeing each other more often. Baekhyun knew how Kyungsoo’s own feelings were stressing him out because of the things that they were finding out about Jongin’s dad. Kyungsoo was right, it was not impossible for Jongin to be involved in this mess and Baekhyun did what he had to do.

Baekhyun tasked Taeyong to dig everything there is about Kim Jongin and whatever they found out should remain between the two of them only. So, here was Baekhyun, sitting in his own office, staring at a stack of folder that Taeyong had just given him and based on the younger’s face, Baekhyun already knew that it isn’t good news.

Baekhyun’s head ached, the more he read into the gathered information. The team had always wondered why Jonghyun was staining his reputation when he doesn’t earn that much from the corrupted money but now Baekhyun finally understood.

The corruption case was a cover up, enough to keep the detectives busy on focusing on it. All the corrupted money can easily be traced to Jonghyun’s Swiss account, almost every evidence points at Jonghyun. Kim Jonghyun knew that with him as bait, the investigators would go easy on his son Jongin and maybe if ever they come after Jongin… everything will be a dead end.

And they almost really missed it.

Taeyong maybe the one of the youngest in the team but he was one of the best. Baekhyun didn’t know how Taeyong did it but the young detective was able to tracked an unusual connection between Kim Jongin and a certain Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, the same guy that Baekhyun was dating, was a mere office worker who doesn’t even work in the Film Division. Intrigued, Taeyong dug on Park Chanyeol too and what he found about the nerdy office worker was the actual key to everything.

Baekhyun rubbed his temple, feeling betrayed and overwhelmed with all the information. Taeyong could only look at him in pity, aware of his connection with Chanyeol.

Kim Jongin is the real leader of a mafia dealing with human trafficking, drugs and fire arms. They have a lot of connections in the black market and they fund politicians and judges… the same people that could easily bend the law in favor of Kim Jonghyun. Chanyeol was pretending to be the leader, he was the face that dealt with clients, giving Jongin enough freedom to manipulate everything in secret.

Baekhyun exhaled loudly, he doesn’t know how he’ll break everything to Kyungsoo. Jongin was not innocent, he was actually the mastermind of it all. 

“They are expecting a big shipment tomorrow, my informant said that it’s the biggest shipment they have so far. Johnny and I can lead the team to bust them…” Taeyong suggested.

Baekhyun stared at the younger, hesitating, Kyungsoo should be aware of such big operation but that also meant that he have to tell Kyungsoo about Jongin.

“I think it’s best if we let Kyungsoo hyung out of this first. They have a schedule to follow Kim Jonghyun tomorrow with Minseok hyung and Jongdae hyung. Let them focus on the elder Kim while we get Chanyeol and hopefully Jongin too.” Taeyong commented as if he could read Baekhyun’s mind. “At least Kyungsoo hyung won’t be directly involved with capturing Jongin in the act…maybe it would be less painful for him.”

Baekhyun hated that he agreed with Taeyong. He knew that it would be best to let Kyungsoo stay out of all this, just until they have enough actual evidence about Jongin. Baekhyun wanted to buy a little bit more time for Kyungsoo to be happy before the truth breaks it.

* * *

“Baekhyun, are you okay?” Kyungsoo lightly tapped his bestfriend’s shoulder, getting Baekhyun’s attention.

“Huh? Yeah… I’m okay. What time will you be leaving with Minseok and Jongdae?” Baekhyun answered, albeit distracted.

“We are actually about to leave. I was saying goodbye to you but you are spacing out on me. Are you sure that you are okay? You said that you’ll be following up on a lead with Taeyong and Johnny right? You can just let the two of them deal with the lead if you are sick or something…”

“I’m okay, Soo…” Baekhyun smiled at his bestfriend. “I need to be there, I need to do this. Anyways, you be careful okay?” 

“You too. Be safe, you three…okay?” Kyungsoo replied. “We’ll be going now…”

Baekhyun could only nod as he watched his bestfriend leave their office, the big operation that night constantly making him nervous.

 

Later that night, Kyungsoo was driving on his way home when his phone rang, thinking it was Baekhyun, he immediately picked it up.

“Detective Do, this is Officer Jung. I know it’s late but we need you here in the station right now to identify some bodies…”

“Bodies?” Kyungsoo asked in confusion.

“We are afraid, they are part of your team, Detective Seo, Detective Lee and Detective Byun…”

Kyungsoo hit the breaks so fast, his car left skid marks on the empty road. _Did he heard it right?_

“Detective Do?”

“Yeah, I’m on my way…” Kyungsoo was panting heavily, he didn’t know what was happening. He didn’t know if he should believe what he heard. _No, it couldn’t be._

By the time Kyungsoo made it to the station, Minseok and Jongdae had just gotten out of their car and immediately approached Kyungsoo. 

“What’s happening Kyungsoo? We went straight here after Officer Jung’s call…” An unusually panic stricken Minseok asked.

“I d-don’t know…let’s just go…”

Officer Jung was already waiting for them at the lobby and escorted the three to were their teammates are. Kyungsoo is usually a calm and collective person but at that moment, his hands were shaking as he lifted the cloth over the body on the stainless steel table. His breath hitched when Johnny’s face greeted him. Feeling a lump on his throat growing, he quickly moved to the next table and lifted the white cloth. It was Taeyong. Kyungsoo trembled more as he moved to the last body. 

_No, please no…_ Kyungsoo kept repeating it to himself, hoping that the last body wasn’t his bestfriend. With trembling hands, Kyungsoo lifted the cloth and he hasn’t even fully lifted it but when he saw the familiar eyes and nose, he closed his eyes and welcomed the tears that flowed out.

“What happened, Baek…” Kyungsoo sobbed as he clutched his bestfriend’s body. Minseok and Jongdae were by his side, trying to comfort him while they too were silently crying.

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it, the fact the he lost his bestfriend and two more subordinates in one night, just wouldn’t sink in to his mind. Minseok and Jongdae pulled him out of the morgue when he couldn’t stop crying. Their chief officer came in at that time and was the one who coordinated with Officer Jung.

 

_“What lead is it anyway?” Kyungsoo asked his bestfriend, who had just told him about the sudden operation he would be doing with Taeyong and Johnny later that night._

_“Uhm…n-nothing, just a small lead. We’ll tell you once it leads to something more relevant to the case.” Baekhyun lied, he had to… for Kyungsoo’s sake._

_“Okay…” Kyungsoo maybe the leader of their team but he trusts Baekhyun to make the right decisions on their cases, so he didn’t ask any further when Baekhyun had told him about the sudden operation they have that night._

Kyungsoo stood up from the chair that was given to him after recalling his conversation with Baekhyun earlier that day. He immediately headed to Baekhyun’s office, whatever the real reason for the sudden operation definitely have something to do with what happened to the three of them. Minseok and Jongdae followed him out of worry but when they saw Kyungsoo entered Baekhyun’s office, they let him be alone.

There were some folder on top of Baekhyun’s desk but Kyungsoo recognized those and he already knew what they were about. It was not what Kyungsoo was looking for, he opened the cabinet underneath the desk and saw Baekhyun’s personal vault inside. Kyungsoo entered his own birthday as the pass code, it was Baekhyun’s idea to have each others birthdays for pass code for their personal vaults in the office.

Kyungsoo grabbed the folders on top of the file and quickly opened one of them. His eyes widen when the first page was Jongin’s profile with the words _Mafia Leader_ scribbled in red on top of Jongin’s picture, it was in Baekhyun’s writing.

Kyungsoo was shaking terribly, the more he read about the files. He learned about Jongin, about Chanyeol and about the shipment that they were expecting that day. It was probably the same shipment that Baekhyun, Johnny and Taeyong investigated that afternoon.

For a moment, Kyungsoo felt weak, his tears once again poured out of his tired eyes. Baekhyun had purposely hid the truth from him, he knew his bestfriend did it to protect him. But Kyungsoo didn’t want Baekhyun’s protection if it meant that he’ll lose him. Kyungsoo’s mind was running everywhere, he is grieving losing his bestfriend at the same time he felt greatly betrayed by the man he loves.

It took a few more minutes for Kyungsoo to somehow calm down. He gathered all the folders he needed locked Baekhyun’s vault, and headed out of his bestfriend’s office. He immediately noticed Minseok and Jongdae waiting for him and approached the two.

“Stay here and wait for their families to arrive. I have something important to do…” Kyungsoo ordered the two, trying to sound as composed as he could.

“Do you want me to come with you, Minseok hyung can stay here. I’ll drive you to where you are heading…” Jongdae offered knowing that Kyungsoo’s really not okay.

“No, it’s okay. I can do this alone. Just stay here…” Kyungsoo tried to smile. “…and uhm tell Baek’s mom that I just need to do something important and that I’ll see her as soon as I can…”

Jongdae and Minseok could only nod at their friend. “Call us if you need anything, be careful…”

“I will…” Kyungsoo patted their shoulders before walking to his car and driving away from the station.

Kyungsoo had only one destination in mind and he wanted to arrive there as soon as he can.

* * *

Kyungsoo rushed to Jongin’s penthouse, the folders tightly in his grasp and his gun tucked inside his jacket. He was shaking in anger but he tried his best to not let it show as he rang Jongin’s door.

“W-what are you doing here, Soo? Shouldn’t you be with… Baek, right now…” Jongin looked at him wearily after opening the door and stepping to the side to let him in.

Kyungsoo silently entered the apartment and waited for Jongin in the living room. He noticed that the other was drinking before he came, with the beer bottles scattered on top of the table by the couch.

“I haven’t even told you about what happened to Baek…” Kyungsoo laughed dryly, watching as Jongin’s eyes widen, realizing that he had been caught.

Kyungsoo eyes met Jongin’s guilty ones as he threw the folders at him. The anger that Kyungsoo had been trying to suppress were slowly creeping out.

Jongin could see that Kyungsoo was fuming. He looked down at the scattered papers by his feet, seeing his and Chanyeol’s profiles among them and he didn’t missed the scribbled _mafia leader_ on top of his picture.

Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo again and this time he saw the tears streaming on Kyungsoo’s face. He wanted to close the distance between them and reach up to wipe those tears away but Jongin knew he was the reason for those tears and his heart was aching at the sight of it. 

“Kyungsoo…”

“You knew…” Kyungsoo sounded extremely tired and betrayed. “You knew what we were investigating didn’t you?!”

“Kyungsoo, let me explain…please…” Jongin took a step forward to reach and hold him but Kyungsoo stepped back, shaking his head.

“Everything that I need to know were on those papers Jongin, there’s nothing more to explain!” 

“No, Kyungsoo you don’t understand…”

“What is there for me understand?!? You are a fucking criminal and you killed my bestfriend! You killed Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo gritted his teeth in anger.

 

“I didn’t instructed that! Chanyeol really loved Baekhyun, he wanted to save him but one of our men had already shot him and he was too late to do anything about it. Kyungsoo please listen to me…” Jongin pleaded, trying to reach out for Kyungsoo again but Kyungsoo kept moving out of his reach.

“You think that would change anything huh Jongin?! Half of my team is dead including my bestfriend and it’s all your fault!” Kyungsoo grabbed the gun inside his jacket and pointed it towards Jongin.

“I so badly want to kill you right now, Kim Jongin.” Kyungsoo’s body was shaking in anger, he furiously stared at Jongin as he aimed for his chest. Another set of tears had flowed out of Kyungsoo’s eyes, his own heart betraying him as he weakly put his hands down. “But I can’t, I fucking can’t…my heart just won’t let me…”

“Soo please, we can still work this out…” Jongin was finally able to get closer, he wiped Kyungsoo’s tears and caressed Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo leaned in to his touch for a moment before shaking his head and stepping back.

“No, Jongin. I can’t give my team the justice they deserve, so I don’t deserve happiness either. The chief had already pulled me out of the case and that is all the evidence directly linking you and Chanyeol to my team’s death, you can do whatever you want with it. I don’t want anything to do with you anymore Jongin. You can continue with all your schemes, I don’t care anymore. Just leave me out of all of it.”

“Kyungsoo, don’t do this…don’t leave me…” Jongin pleaded once more but Kyungsoo was done listening.

“If you are scared that I’ll talk then just kill me. You know what? Here…” Kyungsoo gave his gun to Jongin.

“Just kill me now…” He put Jongin's fingers on the trigger and directed his own gun to his own head. “JUST FUCKING KILL ME NOW JONGIN!!!!”  
   
Kyungsoo closed his eyes, holding the gun for Jongin and waiting for him to pull the trigger.  
   
“KILL ME JONGIN!” Tears fell from Kyungsoo's closed eyes. “I should have dropped the case when Baekhyun first suggested it, maybe… maybe he would still be alive right now…so just kill me. I can’t even make things right for them. So kill me Jongin…I’m begging you…just kill me please…” Kyungsoo pushed his gun more on his skin.

“Kyungsoo, no! You know I can’t do that. I don’t want to…” Jongin pulled the gun away from Kyungsoo’s grasp and threw it on the floor, away from the two of them.  
   
“You are so fucking selfish Jongin! What else do you want from me?!?” Kyungsoo tackled Jongin down, throwing weak punches at him and Jongin just let him. Kyungsoo’s tears falling on his face.  
   
“I know Soo. We both are…" Jongin mumbled and he saw the guilt appearing on Kyungsoo's face.  
   
“You are right…" Kyungsoo stopped punching. "and I should just stop…” Kyungsoo got off of Jongin and walked to where the discarded gun was.  
   
For a second Jongin thought that Kyungsoo would try to shoot him again but his eyes widen when Kyungsoo pointed the gun at his own chest.  
   
“Let me destroy this heart that’s making me selfish…” Kyungsoo smiled weakly as he stared at the man he loved for the last time. 

“I love you, Jongin…”  
   
“KYUNGSOO NO!!!” Jongin screamed, scrambling up to his feet to get to where Kyungsoo was.  
   
Jongin jumped in shocked, eyes wide when two shots rang inside his apartment instantly followed by the sound of Kyungsoo's body falling on the floor, blood rapidly soaking his shirt.  
   
“K-Kyungsoo?…” Jongin confusingly stared at the body on the floor, the shots still ringing in his head. 

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin was trembling, he suddenly doesn’t know what to do. 

“KYUNGSOO!!!”  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Two months later…**  
   
Jongin met Chanyeol again after two months. The sound of the beeping device filling up the room that they were in.  
   
"How is he?" Chanyeol asked his best friend.  
   
"Still the same, we still don’t know when he’ll wake up…” Jongin sadly looked at the man on the bed.  
   
“Yeol… that day… why did you do it? Why didn’t u just let him?” Jongin couldn’t help but ask, he never really have the time to ask it to Chanyeol before.  
   
Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo, who was still in a coma. “I couldn’t save Baek, maybe…” Chanyeol weakly smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. “…maybe if I save him, maybe somehow Baekhyun could forgive me…”  
   
_Chanyeol arrived just in time, he saw Kyungsoo pointing the gun at his own self. Without wasting any chance, Chanyeol lifted his own gun and shot at Kyungsoo, aiming for his hand. The shot startled Kyungsoo, making him miss his target. The bullet may have missed his heart but it still pierced through some of his vital organs. Kyungsoo was immediately rushed to the hospital and after a few days, he was transported to Japan where they had been for two months now. Jongin never left Kyungsoo's side since then leaving all of his work to Chanyeol back in Korea._

Chanyeol stayed for a few hours, catching up with Jongin, before saying goodbye to both Jongin and Kyungsoo. Jongin walked him out of the hospital and when he got back to Kyungsoo’s room, he took his usual seat beside Kyungsoo’s bed and reached out for Kyungsoo’s hand.  
   
“I know I don't deserve it, but please wake up my love…please come back to me…” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo's hand as another day had passed without hearing Kyungsoo's voice or seeing Kyungsoo's smile.

 

Each passing day without Kyungsoo waking up, teared Jongin’s heart slowly but he won’t stop waiting. Jongin would never get tired of waiting for Kyungsoo to come back to him, may it happen in this world or the next, Jongin would wait.

 

_Heaven sheds tears for wounded hearts, our forever had been torn apart…_


End file.
